Finding Each Other
by DreamTrader
Summary: Tino Väinämöinen, a Finnish interior designer stumbles into a guy saving an injured dog on one fine morning,and...read and find out the rest!
1. An Ordinary Day Part One

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even the plot. It belongs to the plot bunny that woke me up at 3 in the morning.

**Pairings**: SuFin, and a few other side pairings.

This is my first fanfiction, please guide me along.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

An Ordinary Day**

Part One

That morning when Tino Väinämöinen opened his eyes to greet the sun, he thought it would be like any other weekend. And it indeed was, at least in some aspect.

Like every other day he woke up after the alarm rang for the tenth time or so, cleaned up and got dressed in his favorite blue jeans and white shirt. He then made a simple breakfast of Ahvenanmaan pannukakku along with blueberry jam and a cup of milk tea. While sipping his tea he scanned the newspaper, looking for nothing in particular. After that he quickly looked over the grocery list, making sure that everything that had run out was noted.

Putting the dishes away, he made use of the rest of the morning by cleaning around, moving furniture and fixing up the wall papers of the rather old house. And that was how he had spent all weekends before this and how he planned to spend those yet to come.

Only when his stomach growled did he glance at the grandfather's clock standing in a corner. It was almost 2 in the afternoon.

Heaving a sigh, he picked up the shopping list and made his way to the departmental store. Lucky for him the store was only a short distance away from his small but spacious cottage.

The store was almost empty save for a few people wandering about the isles. And like most afternoons, the clerk at the store was a rather interesting (to say the least) Pole. Looking up from his bright pink nails, the man acknowledged Tino's presence with,

"Like you'd look so good in a pink shirt! White is like, totally out fashion now!"

"Ummmm………… I'll keep that in mind."

"You know what else will, like, look totally smashing on you? Leather…"

Quickly paying for his purchase, Tino backed away from the counter and from the man called Feliks, who was well known for his cross-dressing prowess (?). His survival instincts reminded him of the last time he tried to listen to the man, and somehow ended up posing in an embarrassing piece of clothing.

Shaking his head while trying to stop the blush that was threatening to make an appearance, he strolled back towards his home.

The air was crisp and slightly tangy, reminding him of the kokko held back in his native soil of Finland during midsummer. Those days of summer were always special to him, almost magical.

Halfway in his musings, he heard something.

It was a moan that twisted his insides. And soon it was followed by the scampering of feet. Curious as to what happened; he headed for the nearby bushes.

And the sight that was before him would remain etched in his heart for years to come.

Cradling the bloody body of a white Bolognese puppy was a giant. Well, perhaps 'giant' was a bit of an overstatement, but the man towered over almost everything in the vicinity, save for a few elm trees.

"What happened to him?"

Tino rushed over to the kneeling man.

"K'ds."

"Huh?"

"S'me k'ds b'at h'm 'p."

It took Tino a minute or two to separate his thick accent from his words.

"That's horrible!"

He quickly reached for the pup, fearing that they might be too late. Just as he was about to touch it, the tower of a man stood up, causing Tino to topple backwards in surprise.

"Aaaah!"

Blue-green eyes peered through rectangle glasses, as the man mumbled,

"Tyvärr!"

Slightly confused with the foreign word, he jumped to his feet.

"Where are you taking him?"

"T' th' v't." The man had a blank expression on his face, as if telling a child something very obvious.

"I'm coming too."

All Tino got in response was a nod.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so please guide me along. I welcome all requests, suggestions and criticism. Any one of them means that you've read the story.

I plan on making this a collection of many chapters, and as for updates, I assure you that they will be frequent since I have nothing else to do at the moment.

**Ahvenanmaan pannukakku** is a traditional specialty of Swedish-speaking province of Aland Islands, Finland. It's basically a pancake with rice porridge as a base for the batter. The cold porridge is heated and thinned out with milk, enriched with eggs, sugar and spices like cardamom, saffron or cinnamon, poured in a wide oven pan and baked. It's served with whipped cream and berries.

**Kokko** is the midsummer bonfire held in Finland, an important time in folk magic.

**Tyvärr **is sorry in Swedish.

**"S'me k'ds b'at h'm 'p."** = Some kids beat him up.

**"T' th' v't".** = To the vet.

Reviews are my oxygen.


	2. An Ordinary Day Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, well maybe the laptop I am using, but nothing more than that.

**Pairings: **SuFin and a few other side pairings.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

An Ordinary Day**

Part Two

Tino had to practically run in order to keep up with the others' strides. By the time they reached the animal clinic which was about 15 minutes away, he was out of breath. And the fact that he had his hands full with his shopping bags wasn't helping much.

Pushing open the glass doors, they scurried towards the reception area. Seeing their disheveled the receptionist ushered them into the vet's office. The vet was a young man in his early twenties, with a head full of strawberry blond hair and a distinct curl that bobbed as he moved. Hidden behind his spectacles was a pair of violet eyes, which spoke of warmth and kindness. The tag on his white coat read, 'Mathew Williams'.

Quickly assessing the pup's condition, the vet took him into another room; instructing both Tino and the stranger to stay put in the waiting area as they tried to follow him in.

And so they waited.

Tino settled for the chair right next to the door while the larger one of the two male opted for the one right across him.

Even though it took Dr. Mathews less than an hour to stabilize the puppy, for Tino it felt like ages. The feeling of anxiety building up in him was even more encouraged by the smell of disinfectants and the sight of bandages. As his senses took in his surroundings, Tino found himself revisiting a memory he thought he buried deep in his psyche.

It was of the tragic demise of his childhood friend; his sole companion in the nights when his mother had to work late shifts and the whole house was like a monster out to get the 10 year old boy. His best friend was a Maltese dog with fur as white as the snow that fell from the heavens above, covering anything and everything. The fact that the puppy in the next room had similar traits only made things worse.

He felt like he was watching a train wreck, unable to look away despite knowing the end.

**_Blood…lots of it……so cold……so very cold……red snow…like the blood on his hands…like the puddle at the side of the road……they were shouting…why? There was a voice…with a deep timbre…..deep and powerful………_**

"H'y, h'y!"

"Mmmmmmmm……"

"W'ke 'p."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Before he could stop himself, a high pitched shriek escaped though his lips as his mauve eyes fell upon a frowning man. He would've fallen out of his chair if it hadn't been for the strong arms of said man clasped onto his shoulders.

Looking around, he realized that he fell asleep while waiting for the vet. Smiling sheepishly at the man before him, he turned towards the vet standing nearby, with concern drawn on his face. And suddenly fear and dread rushed into him.

"Is he……?"

His voice shook as he struggled to end the sentence, to find the right word.

"He's fine. A bit roughed up, but luckily most of his wounds were superficial. I would still like to keep him under observation for a few more hours, say till tomorrow afternoon. You can take him home after that."

As his mind grasped the meaning behind Dr. Mathew's words, he slumped back into his chair as if a heavy weight was lifted off of his shoulders, and he whispered to himself, "Luojan kiitos! Luojan kiitos!"

"H'w m'ch?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wh'ts th' b'll?"

Dr. Mathew was staring at the man as if he was speaking in some alien tongue.

"He means, how much is it going to cost us for the treatment?"

Tino was too busy explaining to the doctor to notice the slight change in the facial expression in the other man at the word 'us'. If he had looked back, he would've seen what seemed like a smile in the making; lips slightly turned upwards, eyes having a softer gaze.

"Oh, the bill will be ready when you come to pick him up later."

On hearing the soft tenor of the vet, the taller of the two (actually three, counting the good doctor) nodded while Tino thanked him earnestly, glad that at least this dog would come out as a survivor.

As they stepped out of the little clinic named 'Espoir', Tino glanced at the man next to him, thinking of offering to keep the dog in his house after its recovery. But on seeing the scowl on the man's face his voice died in his throat.

But little did he know, the supposedly scowling man was thinking something along those lines as well.

And so neither one of them spoke their minds out loud, each going their separate ways.

Feeling agonizingly tired, Tino called for a cab to drop him off at his house. Wringing open the kitchen door, he promptly dumped the shopping bags on the marble counter and headed straight for the showers. Despite his protesting stomach, he stepped into the shower. And as the water cascaded down him, he felt as though all his troubles were being carried off to a far away land.

Stepping out of the shower after a good half an hour, he dried himself off and slipped into a long-sleeved, cotton undershirt and black slacks. With a towel still hanging around his neck, he moved towards the kitchen, planning on sorting out the groceries and making a late lunch.

As he finished his Lammaskaali and sat the dishes in the rack, he decided to go over a few of his files. Flinging himself on a soft divan, he flipped through the pages, each containing a sketch of a studio set or the various rooms in a house, pausing here and there to glance at the numbers or scribble a little note.

The grandfather clock chimed the passing of evening, though Tino barely heard it. The agitation he felt at the clinic had taken its toll on him and he was fast asleep, his files lying on top of his chest.

It was in the midst of that slumber that Tino dreamt of a giant with blue-green eyes, standing in a field of snow, beckoning him forward.

And else where, a man named Berwald Oxenstierna, thought of a young man with mauve eyes and a kind smile.

* * *

**Luojan kiitos **is Thank God in Finnish.

**Espoir **is Hope in French.

**Lammaskaali **is a Finnish dish where, pieces of fresh or browned mutton or lamb and cabbage is layered in a pot, moistened with water and simmered gently and slowly until done. The stew is seasoned with salt and allspice, sometimes also with dark molasses.

I wish I could say that no animal was hurt in the making of this chapter, but I can't! I am so sorry you had to die Pochi (the Maltese dog), may you rest in peace and not haunt me tonight or any other night. Any request regarding character appearance and name, along with suggestions and criticism is most welcomed.

And now I would like to reply to those wonderful people who've taken the time to leave me such kind reviews and those who've read "Finding Each Other".

**LittleGirlInRed: **I used a translator so I had no idea that 'Tyvärr' had that kind of an undertone. I would be more than happy to have you double check my Swede or any other language for that matter.

**Kendye: **Thank you!

**xxXSporkSistaXxx: **Oxygen mask received and in place. lol!

**SonChin: **Thank you! I plan on updating every two days, one of the many plus sides of being done with A-levels for good!

**MonkeyGirlNaNoDa: **Thank you!

Reviews equates to CPR, both sustains life!


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for the clothes on my back I guess.

**Pairings: **SuFin and a few other side pairings.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

Lost**

When the first rays of the sun drifted through the beige curtains and into the spacious bedroom, it was in for a surprise. Not only was the bed empty but it was made as well, a sight that was rare in this household at that particular hour. From somewhere in the house the sound of running water could be heard along with what seemed like the lyrics of 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'!

An unusual start to the day indeed.

Humming a tune under his breath, Tino Väinämöinen was busy preparing a Tilliliha, just the way his mother taught him when he was 15. The dish was simple and intricate at the same time, and on any other morning Tino would've avoided it, but today he needed something to keep him occupied. Moving around the kitchen to collect a few spices like cardamoms and white pepper, his thoughts turned to the events that transpired in the last 24 hours.

He had run into a man saving an injured puppy on his way back from the department store and had gone to the vet together. Now that he thought about it, did the dog belong to the stranger? Or may be not, the tall man said nothing of that sort after all. Perhaps it was a stray. If that's the case may be he ought to bring it home with him, leaving an injured pup on its own felt terribly wrong.

'It'd be nice if that person came as well to see the pup getting discharged.' A small voice whispered at the back of his mind.

The scent of cooked lamb filled the kitchen as Tino lifted the lid, wafting off the steam rising up from the pot. Chewing on a piece of the tender lamb he mulled over as to why it never tasted exactly like the one his mother used to cook; he followed the old recipe to a T after all.

Sighing to himself, he made his way to the study, where quite a few of his assignments were waiting on the mahogany table. Resigning himself to the hordes of layouts and prints before him, he sat on the armchair adorned with red velvet.

The clock ticked by as he sorted through the paper works and placed a few calls to his clients, suggesting a more environment-friendly alternative to their latest choice in décor and then prompting to schedule meetings for the next fortnight or so.

Occasionally glancing at the clock, Tino decided to call it a day by the time it was half past two. Reheating the remaining Tilliliha from the morning, he settled for a quick lunch.

Leaving the dishes for later he picked up his car keys and headed for the cerulean smart car, tucked away in a nifty corner in the garage.

Reminding him self to refill the gasoline tank, he drove to the clinic 'Espoir'. The drive was rather monotonous and short, taking up only about 10 minutes or so.

Walking past the reception area, he was greeted by a kind smile from Dr. Mathew.

"Good afternoon. You're right on time to pick him up, Mr………?"

"Ah, Tino, Tino Väinämöinen. But please call me Tino."

Lifting the puppy up from his basket, the young vet carefully handed him over to Tino.

"Here you go then. Now, I've given him a low dosage of Clindamycin, so if he shows signs of little or no appetite, inform me at once. He could be showing the side-effects to the drug. In that case, I'll switch his medications. Okay?"

"I'll do that. Ummmm…… is he here already?"

"Eh, he?"

"The man who came with the dog yesterday?"

Cocking his head a little to the left while confusion played in his eyes, Dr. Mathew asked,

"Oh, him! He isn't your friend then?"

"Actually……….."

And so Tino recounted the whole incident from yesterday to the vet in a low voice, feeling awkwardly embarrassed about his lack of decorum with the man in question.

"So, you don't even know his name?"

"Ummm you see…..no!"

Stifling a chuckle, the young vet decided to look on the brighter side of things. Even though none of them knew the others name, at least they were still connected by the same incident. So as long as the pup's around they should be able to bump into each other again, right? After all, the lofty stranger was staring quite intently at the sleeping form of Tino, or so the gushing receptionist, Elizaveta informed him while they were closing up last night. Though her exact words were,

"I wanted a camera at that moment! He was looking at him in such a …….why couldn't I find the camera then? Oh God, why?"

While these thoughts kept Dr. Mathew busy, Tino was berating himself for not even asking the man his name.

"How stupid could I get? Typerä ..... olen niin idiootti!"

Before he could drown himself in his wallowing, Dr. Mathew's soft timbre offered him a solution.

"Why don't you wait here for him? He knows that the pup's to be discharged today, so he might drop by. You never know, eh?"

"Really? I wouldn't be a bother to you?"

"No way, not at all!"

A rather feminine tone answered his question instead of the doctor. Turning around to face the owner of the voice, he was met with a pair of emerald green eyes half-hidden behind brown locks.

"Elizaveta……"

Dr. Mathew sighed in resignation.

Feeling the sense of anticipation in those eyes Tino fidgeted subconsciously. It was as if the young woman at the reception was expecting, no, praying for an incident of sorts.

Regardless of that sensation, Tino decided to give the giant from the other day a chance. And so he took a seat in the waiting lounge, stroking the white fur of the pup from time to time and cooing into its ears.

The seconds rolled by and 30 minutes became an hour that turned to two. As the glow of the sun started to diminish, Tino found himself feeling as though the time sped by too quickly and a lingering sense of disappointment engulfed him.

"Ummm I am going to leave now. He……I have work to attend to as well. I'll call you if there's any change in him….bye."

And with that, he left the clinic carrying the puppy in a plastic cage. As he got into the car he was almost tempted to look back and try to find the silhouette of a giant of a man with rusty platinum hair and square glasses. But a small part of him urged him to drive forward and not spare a glance elsewhere but up-front.

Jaw clenched tight as his heart filled with unease, he reached his home.

Meanwhile, in a certain Scandinavian workshop, a man of towering height and square rimmed glasses wiped the sweat clinging to his forehead. Swamped with work, he was unable to get out for lunch let alone visit the snow-white puppy that occupied his thoughts, along with a platinum blond young man.

* * *

**Tilliliha: **Shoulder or brisket of veal, lamb or beef slowly simmered with vegetables (_e.g._ onion, carrot, and root celery), water and spices until tender. The meat is cut in pieces and mixed with a sauce made from the reduced, thickened cooking liquid (and cream), seasoned with fresh dill, sugar, salt, pepper and vinegar or lemon juice.

**Espoir **is hope in French.

**Clindamycin **is an antibiotic for dogs; side-effects include gastrointestinal discomfort.

**"Typerä ..... olen niin idiootti" **means "Stupid……I'm such an idiot".

Now then, I have a little confession to make. When I first posted Chapter 1, I thought that if no one reviewed it then I would end the story right there. But I am glad it never came to that, and I am grateful from the bottom of my heart for your support!

**xxXSporkSistaXxx:** It's because of such great reviews from people like you that I stayed up half of last night to write this chapter. Thank you!

**Shounen-Ai:** Yay for being addicted to it!

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** Thank you for giving me my oxygen! Please continue to do so in the future as well!:)

**Novelist Pup:** I am glad you like it so much!

**Ripan: **I appreciate the thought! Thanks! :)

**LittleGirlInRed:** I hope I can live up to your expectations!

**Me**: Do you love me? (and my works)?

**My Friend**: Yeah of course, why would you even ask that question?

**Me**: 'Cause you don't review! How am I supposed to know if it's good or bad if you don't tell me? Last I checked, God forgot to give me telepathy over the internet as a gift!

(You get the drift don't you? :P)


	4. Accidents

**Disclaimer: **I own ..................................................................................................nothing! *sigh* What a depressing thought!

**Pairings: **Sufin and a few other side pairings.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

Accidents**

"I specifically asked for a Victorian tea table and NOT a Renaissance collection of…….toilet seats! How is it even considered art? Atrocious designs and repulsive form of constructions, and that's ART? It must be a bloody French designer!"

A gruff voice laced with irritation issued out of the cell phone in Tino's hand. And the snort that followed the word 'art' was a remarkable one.

Tino almost wanted to remind the man on the other end that, the designer of the so-called 'toilet seats' was a Finnish American, and a rather well reputed one at that, almost. But then again, he was dealing with a client here, one that had the temperament of a hungry dragon, and who would probably not appreciate being taught 'art' by a mere interior designer. And so Tino settled for,

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland you did and again I apologies for the inconvenience. I assure you I'll have everything sorted out by today."

"You do that!

Tino cringed as the phone on the other end was slammed down on its cradle.

_I need an aspirin_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. The second brain wave struck him as he was returning to his desk.

_If the pedestal table and chairs were indeed at the Kirkland mansion, then what happened to the Victorian tilt-top tea table? More importantly why wasn't he informed of the missing pedestal set earlier? It was supposed to have been delivered yesterday; surely the owner had noticed that it was no where to be seen? What on earth…………_

Stopping in his track, he flipped open his cell phone and scrolled down to a number. Quickly hitting the call button, he waited for the other end to pick up as he tapped his foot impatiently on the carpet.

"Bonjour."

"Monsieur…"

Before he could even attempt to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a silky voice.

"Ah, Tino mon chéri! I was expecting you sooner."

"Eh, you were? That aside, did you receive the pedestal set by Eero Saarinen? The one that was supposed to be in the guest dining room?"

"I don't know, cher."

"You don't? But it was supposed to have been delivered yesterday."

It was becoming increasingly difficult trying to hide the exasperation in his voice over the phone today.

"Non, je ne……why don't you come over and see for yourself, mon petite chatte?"

Tino pretended that the purr at the end of that sentence was a product of his tired imagination. In fact he hoped that it didn't exist in the first place.

"Come over, you say…are the movers there already then?"

"Oui, they are here already, bare biceps and all."

It was hard to stop wincing at the said description of the movers.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes, please ask the movers to bring out the inventory from yesterday by then."

"I'll do that………et plus!"

Sighing to himself he put an end to the call.

Tino Väinämöinen had been an interior designer for a little over four years. And over the course of those four years he had met some clients that ranged from rude to down right arrogant. While most of them were under the impression that they were some top notch art connoisseur, others underestimated him for his experience and age. But the two clients he had been dealing with in the past week didn't belong to any one of those categories.

True Mr. Kirkland had a temper that could rival the sparks of Thor's hammer; he was, without a doubt well informed of the Victorian art works and took great pride in collecting them from all over the world. And so, even when he suffered from minute to large spasms at the mention of the renaissance, Tino respected the man for his knowledge.

But Monsieur Bonnefoy was a different matter all together. He was the perfect client in most sense. He was proud of his French heritage and was never shy to show it off regardless of the expenditure. That was probably one of the reasons for him being able to hire the firm Tino worked in, 'Valhalla Designs'. Yes, he was a valuable and important client, but that still didn't excuse him from behaving cordially with a designer. The man was persistent to say the least.

Whispering in his ears every time he was busy looking over papers, putting a hand around his waist as if trying to break his fall, even when he wasn't falling or was about to fall, stroking his chin in order to get his attention, and altogether being as touchy-feely as humanely possible. The only message it managed to send to him was that if he didn't stop being engrossed in his works before the man, he would meet his end in a way he would rather avoid.

Tino broke out of his reverie as he parked his car in the driveway.

The château that stood before him was worth a fortune in both its historical value and real estate wise. Previously owned by a family of generations of wine makers as a summer home, it was now the property of Francis Bonnefoy, Tino's client.

"There you are, mon cheri!"

The Frenchman glided to meet him at the entrance. With shoulder length blond hair and azure eyes, he had a regal air to him that was better suited to a nobleman from the 19th century and not a 21st century business tycoon.

As they strolled down the hallway and into the vast ball room where majority of the movers were present, Tino inquired,

"Have you looked over the inventory yet Monsieur Bonnefoy?"

"Aucun, and I won't either if you don't stop with the 'Monsieur'!"

"But you are my client, Monsieur Bonnefoy! It would be rude of me to call you in any other name!"

"Là vous allez à nouveau! I will not hear another word from you if you call me Monsieur Bonnefoy, its Francis mon cher, Francis!"

"Very well then, Monsi……I mean Francis, you win."

"Il semble absolument charmant d'entendre mon nom de tes lèvres mon chaton rose! Cela me donne envie d'en savoir plus ...... beaucoup plus dans cette belle voix de la vôtre!"

The rapid onslaught of French coming from the man with a leer in his eyes did a little more than confuse Tino. It made him feel like a rabbit caught in a trap.

Trying to move away from Francis in order to inspect the room, he started to back away. He was so caught up in his actions that he didn't notice the pair of blue-green eyes that were fixed on him the whole time during his earlier conversation with a frown, or the box that caused him to topple back.

Closing his eyes in anticipation of the impact with the marble floor, he was surprised when he found himself in the embrace of two strong arms.

Glancing upwards, his eyes met a pair of beautiful eyes half hidden by square glasses and rusty platinum locks. He was sure the entire room could hear his heart beat as he stammered,

"It's you!"

"Hn."

Turning around sharply, he inhaled the scent of wood shavings and varnish and grasses.

There he was.

The man Tino had met a week ago, the man who found the dog now playing around in Tino's front yard. The very man of whom Tino knew nothing of except for the fact that he had a kind heart……or so he had hoped.

Forgetting for a moment that he was at a client's place, he bombarded the man before him with questions.

"Who are you? Why didn't you come when the pup was releases? Did you know that I……I mean the pup waited for you?"

He tried his best to keep the accusatory tone at bay.

The man before him was looking at him with an incredulous look in his eyes, and suddenly Tino realized where he was.

Monsieur Bonnefoy was standing near by with amusement etched all over his face as he studied the young designer before him. He had found him to be a charming fellow who was completely unaware of the effect he had on other people. Seeing him badger a mover with such an array of emotions playing in his eyes was a shock. But none-the-less, he found even this Tino to be quite interesting.

"Ummmm….." Tino mumbled.

"B'rw'ld, n'm's B'rw'ld."

"Berwald…?" Tino repeated.

The man before him nodded, and continued.

"W's b'sy th' oth'r d'y, c'ldn't c'me t' s' th' d'g. S'rr'."

"Oh no no, it's alright, really" was all Tino could muster on seeing the dejected expression on Berwald's face.

"H'w 's h'?"

"He's fine. I took him in. Hanatamago I mean."

"Y' n'm'd h'm H'n't'm'g'?"

_Didn't it mean flower-egg?_ The taller of the two mused.

"Yeah." Tino stated proudly.

"Tino, my cher."

Hearing the honeyed voice of Monsieur Bonnefoy, Tino glanced back.

"Ah, I apologise Monsieur Bonnefoy."

"Again?"

"Oh I mean, Francis."

"Mieux."

The Frenchman purred as he easily maneuvered around the boxes and placed a hand around Tino's midsection.

"Ummmmm Francis….."

Tino struggled to move free of the appendage, and found himself looking at Berwald with a silent plea in his eyes, which was answered with,

"C'n I c'me 'nd v's't h'm s'm't'me?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, sure. Give me your number and I'll contact you then."

Tino was glad that Francis took the hint and decided to leave him alone to explain something to another mover.

With a nod, the taller of the two started quoting his number as Tino punched them on his cell phone.

"I am Tino, and mine's the number that just called you." Tino stated with a smile.

"A word please, Tino."

Hearing Francis call him from the other end of the room, he heaved a sigh and mumbled a good-bye to Berwald, before moving towards the burgundy clad settee near the veranda. If he had spared a glance back rather than at the fabric before him, he would've caught the most unusual of expression on Berwald's face.

His cheeks were slightly tinted with red as he stared to and fro from the number saved under the name 'Tino' and at the person in flesh and blood bathed in the afternoon glow that had seeped into the room through the auburn drapes.

Somewhere nearby, the Norwegian supervisor cursed under his breath when he realized the mistake in delivery made by his firm. It was going to cost him a handsome sum if either parties demanded a consolation.

Little did they all know that a few years from now, everyone present would thank the little accident that caused the pedestal set to reach the Bonnefoy estate instead of the Kirkland mansion.

Ah yes, that would be an accident worth remembering in the series of many that are yet to come!

* * *

**Eero Saarinen** is an actual person, and graced this world from August 20, 1910 to September 1, 1961. He was a Finnish American architect and product designer, the pedestal I was talking about could be found in Encyclopedia Britannica under renaissance furniture.

French used:

**Bonjour** is hello.

**Mon cheri** is my darling

**Aucun and Non** is no.

**Là vous allez à nouveau** is there you go again.

**Cher** is dear.

**"Il semble absolument charmant d'entendre mon nom de tes lèvres mon chaton rose! Cela me donne envie d'en savoir plus ...... beaucoup plus dans cette belle voix de la vôtre!" **means "It seems absolutely lovely to hear my name from your lips my pink kitten! It makes me want to hear more ...... much more in that beautiful voice of yours!"

**Mieux** means better.

Berwald speaking:

**"W's b'sy th' oth'r d'y, c'ldn't c'me t' s' th' d'g. S'rr'."** = Was busy the other day, couldn't come to see the dog. Sorry.

**"H'w 's h'?"** = How is he?

**"Y' n'm'd h'm H'n't'm'g'?"** = You named him Hanatamago?

**"C'n I c'me 'nd v's't h'm s'm't'me?"** = Can I come and visit him sometime?

Originally this was supposed to be a short chapter and I have no idea when it became this big! This is what happens when you let the plot bunnies run wild! I had the most fun writing up Francis! I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. And updates will be a bit slow for a while since I have been feeling a bit under the weather, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Now in reply to the reviews ( I love you people):

**SonChin: **There's a very good reason why Tino cooks so much. I am a terrible cook but that doesn't mean that I can't make some one else cook delicious things for me in the virtual world. And I love to eat. Hope that you'll like this chapter!

**MonkeyGirlNaNoDa: **Thanks!

**Misothekittyboy:** Thank you so much! I hope you get well soon!

**LittleGirlInRed:** I am so grateful for your help. True they were supposed to make an entrance in this chapter, but Francis took over! I plan on introducing them in the next chapter, hopefully! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Shounen-Ai: ** Oh they'll meet again, idiotic authoress says so at least!

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** People who review are a part of the story by default, so it's only fair that I say my piece to them in the story! Elizaveta popped out of no where as I was writing chapter 3, I am glad you liked her.

**MashednotHashed:** Thank you for the suggestion, I already made an appointment with the doctor. Thanks!

**Ripan:** Thank you for such kind words!

**Vivecka:** I hope chapter 4 is to your liking.

**Syous99:** I am glad I continued as well! Thanks!

**Bika-chan:** Thanks! *blush*

A review a day, keeps Miss Sad Face away!


	5. The Definition of a Good Day

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for the Samsung Corby Plus! *muhahahahahahahaha*

**Pairings: **SuFin (and a few other side pairings...I am not sure, the plot bunnies keep on telling me to do spin-offs with those pairings sitting in my head, should I?)

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

* * *

**

* * *

The Definition of a Good Day**

If you had asked Tino Väinämöinen on the morning of April 27th how he thought his day would turn out to be, his answer would have been something along the lines of 'terrible and horrible'.

And you would have probably nodded your head in agreement on seeing the bump sporting on the man's forehead or the state of his breakfast; a few Ohukainen's that were quite burnt around the edges and soggy in the middle and a cup of tea that was bitter beyond imagination. And wasn't there an old saying, 'Morning shows the day'?

So it's no wonder that you would've been surprised on hearing the words that poured out of Tino's lips at about a quarter to eight that very day, when you inquired as to how his day was.

"Just wonderful!"

And you would've asked yourself, "Who am I to question that 1000 watts smile?"

So what could've happened that swung his moods from one pole to the other you ask? Well to know that, you might want to rewind the hands of your watch to five in the evening.

* * *

When Tino spotted the silhouette of a certain client lounging on a Meeks Stanton Hall armchair in the gorgeous living room of a certain British novelist, he knew that the gods were out to get him. Resigning himself to the fates he weaved his way through the maze of furniture to the man with a pair of rather 'unique' eyebrows, who was scrutinizing the man sitting before him with a mild homicidal aura. And the man in question simply stood up in response to Tino's presence, exclaiming,

"Tino ma chéri, tu es là!"

"Bonsoir Monsieur……I mean Francis. Good evening Mr. Kirkland. What can I do for you today?"

"Je suis impatient à l'idée de te faire des choses mon petit chaton!"

The Frenchman purred, earning himself the following name from the already-beyond-irritated Brit,

"Bloody wanker!"

"Tasteless Britannique!"

"Constantly horny wench of a man!"

"Souhaitez-vous pas l'amour que d'avoir, mon amour?!"

"Enough! Could you two please enlighten me as to what exactly is going on here?"

Tino tried very hard to keep the antagonism boiling inside him as far away as possible, but damn the etiquettes if his clients couldn't behave themselves.

"Ah yes……well it seems that Mr. Bonnefoy here would like to personally supervise the retrieval of his 'precious' pedestal set from my manor. As if I would even think of keeping that thing in my place!!"

"And what would YOU know of art de la Renaissance?"

A silky voiced laced with venom issued out from the armchair in a corner.

"I thought this was taken care of yesterday? And please, can we behave a bit more civilly with each other, please?"

"Seulement parce que vous l'avez dit mon cher."

Francis Bonnefoy flashed a smile at Tino that made him want to tuck his tail between his legs and make a run for the door. But, he couldn't, so he did the only thing he could of and replied,

"Thank you. Now as for the set, there's no need for you to come down here Francis, the movers would safely deliver it to your château."

"I know, mon chaton. But I wanted to meet the man, who could be so rude about the renaissance, so…"

The snort following his statement was the only response the Frenchman received.

At that moment Tino wished for nothing more than to tie both his clients up and ship them over to some remote island in Africa. But as luck would have it, he didn't need to take such a drastic step.

"W' here to ge' th' pede'al s't."

A gruff voice could be heard from the doorway.

Turning his head around, Tino's stomach did a summersault, as he spotted Berwald Oxenstierna in a tanned overall, his dirty platinum locks tucked away behind his ears save for a few loose strands, and his signature glasses perched high up on his nose.

The two men before Tino stopped talking as they took in the rather intimidating feeling resonating from the frown on the man's face.

It was a booming voice that broke the dry silence that hung over them.

"Mr. Kirkland, I aæm so æsoærry æfor thåe miæks-upe, håonestely I 'æm!"

A man in his late twenties strode into the room, also dressed in tanned overall, with the word 'Asgard' sewn artistically on his breast pocket, along with the name 'Mathias'. His accent was clearly one of Danish roots and it went along well with his boorish features.

"It's alright, as long as you get THAT out of my house!"

Arthur Kirkland answered with a huff.

"You håærde thå' æman!"

It was quite clear that the Dane was the one in charge of the workers.

But Tino barely paid any attention to his or anyone else's words, except for the timbre of the man who was gently wrapping a chair in Styrofoam, as if even the slightest of touch would somehow end up turning it into dust. His eyes followed the colossal hands that stroke the back of the chairs, and he couldn't tear his gaze away, as if hypnotized by a magic spell. And before he knew it, his legs had carried him next to the man with sea green eyes.

It was only when his eyes met with Berwald's did he remember where he was. Summoning his fast depleting courage, he stammered,

"Ummmmmmm, do you want to come and visit Hanatamago afterwards?"

Even as he was speaking, his brain was on overdrive.

_What if he already had other plans? What if he thought I was some sort of a weirdo, who liked to go around asking people they have only just met to go visit their dog? Oh God, why is he staring at me like that? Rakas Jumala!_

"Ok'y." Berwald replied with a shrug.

"Good! I'll see you after you're done over here, then eh?"

"Hn."

A part of Tino wanted him to get done with work as soon as possible, but apparently his clients had something else in mind.

Still arguing at the top of their lungs, Tino quickly placed himself in between the two before things could escalate any more.

"Please, let's all behave like proper gentlemen, now shall we?"

He threw in a pleading glance similar to the one Hanatamago gave him when he wanted to curl up on his lap, and just like it worked with Tino, it had more-or-less the same effect on the two men.

"Bien sûr, ma chère, tout ce que vous dites!"

The Frenchman hooked an arm around Tino's waist as he said those words.

"I apologize for my conduct, even if I was provoked and it was well-deserved by the other party, I shouldn't have behaved in such a crude fashion."

The British man followed suit.

"It's alright; let's just get this over with, ok?"

As soon as the set was loaded on to the truck, Tino found himself sighing in relief; whether it was simply because he was rid of his clients for the time being, or that a certain mover just became free, he wasn't sure.

After Berwald finished his work, he made his way to the cerulean smart car waiting at the driveway. As he walked around the bushes, he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of red creeping up on his cheeks at the sight of Tino chewing on his lower lip as he leaned on to the car.

It was just…………he had no idea what it was!

"Ah, so you're done for the day, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Berwald chose to focus on the dash board of the car, as he hopped on to the passenger seat at the front…_right next to the driver's seat…where Tino was seated_......_think of carpentry…the chair back home needs a new coat of varnish…yes, think of that and not of the guy next to you…carpentry…varnish…carpentry………_

Berwald chanted those words as if he was reciting a sutra, completely oblivious to the frown that had made an appearance on his face.

Sparing a glance at the scowling man next to him, Tino internally berated himself for asking him to go visit Hanatamago. Surely Berwald had other plans and was just being polite and not turning his invitation down. With such thoughts on mind, he was about to ask the other man where to drop him off, that Berwald interrupted his train of thought.

"Ho's he? Be'ter? E'ting p'op'rly?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, he's really active, always playing around the house."

Tino said with a chuckle.

And before either of them knew it, they were before Tino's cottage.

Parking the car in the garage, he gestured for the other man to follow him into his home.

Drawing up a chair next to the kitchen counter, Berwald cradled the bouncing puppy in his arms, looking straight into those brown orbs. It was as if Hanatamago already knew who he was.

Putting the pup down, he watched as the puppy bounced next to Tino, who was busy preparing a dish in the kitchen, much to his refusal. As the aroma of caramelized onions and meat filled the air, Berwald was oddly reminded of the hash his mother used to make for him as a kid.

And as it turned out, it was indeed a similar recipe, pyttipannu or Swedish hash as he used to call it.

The conversation over the simple snack was light and the lengthiest one Berwald had in weeks, which was saying a lot on its own, considering the man hardly ever spoke. And even though it was mostly based on random stuff ranging from Hanatamago's latest habit of playing with the telephone to his work at the Scandinavian furniture-slash-movers workshop, Berwald actually found himself enjoying the moment, so much so that his frown had almost disappeared. Well almost, because it threatened to make an appearance now and then, when he felt butterflies dance around in his stomach if he caught Tino licking his lips after taking a sip from his cola from time to time.

It was about half-past seven when Berwald decided to head for home. They had been sitting around in the living room, after Berwald had insisted and finally managed to clean the dishes without Tino, playing with Hanatamago and watching an old movie.

"Bye."

"Do you need a lift back home?"

"N', I ca' manag'."

"Oh, okay then. Bye."

Tino waved till the tall man vanished from his sight.

* * *

And that was how Tino Väinämöinen's 'terrible' day turned out to be a 'wonderful' day.

Now if you had asked a certain Swede how his day was, he would have first glanced at the screen of his Samsung Corby Plus mobile that read,

'From: Tino

I had fun today, let's do this again sometime……that's if it's ok with you?:) '

After that, he would have shown you a rare smile and mumble,

"It 'as go'd."

**XOXO**

* * *

I apologize for the delay in updating, and in case you are wondering, I am quite well now and plan on posting chapter 6 in the next 24 hrs. Also, I am terribly sorry for the terrible French you had to put up with in chapter 4. This chapter was supposed to be short and simple, but before I could stop myself it became 1813 words! I hope you like this chapter.

**Ohukainen **is a small and thin pancake cooked in a pancake pan. Larger sized pancakes with lacy edges may be cooked in a regular frying pan. Finnish pancakes may be served with sugar, molasses, whipped cream, ice cream, fresh fruit and berries or jams.  
_Syn._ lettu, lätty, räiskäle.

**Pyttipannu** is a mixed dish made usually of leftover food, cut into cubes and slowly browned in butter. Most often boiled or raw potatoes, cooked meat or sausages and onions are used as the basic ingredients in hash. An egg is broken in the middle of the hot hash just before serving or served on the side. "Beef Rydberg" (Swedish: _Biff Rydberg_) is a more elaborate hash, prepared with ox fillet.

**Rakas Jumala** means Dear God in Finnish.

**Valhalla **is the resting place of the heroes who die in the battle-field in Norse mythology. They are led there by the Odin's charges, the maidens called Valkyries. (from chapter 4)

**Asgard **is the house of gods in Norse mythology.

(Yes, I am indeed fascinated by all mythologies.)

French spoken:

**Tino ma chéri, tu es là! **Is Tino my dear, you're here!

**Je suis impatient à l'idée de te faire des choses mon petit chaton **means I can't wait to do things to YOU, my little kitten.

**Souhaitez-vous pas l'amour que d'avoir, mon amour** means Wouldn't you love to have that, my love.

**Seulement parce que vous l'avez dit mon cher** means Just because you said so my dear.

**Britannique **is British.

**Bien sûr, ma chère, tout ce que vous dites** means Of course, my dear, whatever you say.

**Bonsoir** is Good Evening.

Berwald lingo:

**W' here to ge' th' pede'al s't **= We (are) here to get the pedestal set.

**Ho's he? Be'ter? E'ting p'op'rly?** = How's he? Better? Eating properly?

**N', I ca' manag'** = No, I can manage.

**It 'as go'd** = It was good.

Danish accent (I merely wrote how it would sound like, I am sorry if it's slightly wrong):

**Mr. Kirkland, I aæm so æsoærry æfor thåe miæks-upe, håonestely I 'æm **= Mr. Kirkland, I am so sorry for the mix-up, honestly I am.

**You håærde thå' æman** = You heard the man.

And now, in response to the reviews I have been blessed with.

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** Yay if you spot yourself here again! I hope chapter 5 is to your liking.

**SonChin:** Thank you for the wishes dear, and I am glad you liked Francis.

**Mirianna16: **Thank you so much for your help!! I hope you like chapter 5, and kindly assist me in the future as well.

**Misothekittyboy:** Ow, you were pushed into a pool? Lol!

Thank you for saying such nice things!

**LittleGirlInRed:** I hope waiting for chapter 5 was worth it for you, and thank you for helping me out before. As for the earlier reference to Norse mythology, I figured since Finland was under Denmark and Sweden for a while, it must've rubbed off.

**Shounen-Ai:** Thanks! As for FrUK…who knows? Even I don't, it's all up to the plot bunnies!

**Anina-chan:** lmao...the tea part was so hilarious! Hope you like chapter 5!

**Bika-chan, Calthia, S.I.R.E. Ruby-san and XXilikecatsXX:** Thank you SO much everyone!

**Ripan:** I took your advice when writing Berwald's dialogues, I hope it was satisfactory this time around. Thanks for the tip!

**Syous99 and Black-Yami-Cat:** hehe! I am glad you both enjoyed Francis so much, he's going to appear a few more times…me think!

**Me: **Can't............*cough* breathe...........*cough*

**Paramedics: **Hang in there, the ambulance is nearby.

**Me: ***cough*.....Need *cough*......*cough*....REVIEWS.....*cough*


	6. Statistics

**Disclaimer: **I won't tell you what I own. *sticks out tongue*

**Pairing**: SuFin.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

* * *

**

* * *

Statistics**

Dining in the cozy ambiance of a beige tinted kitchen four times, stopping for a quick but rather enjoyable lunch at a random restaurant five times, going for a leisurely stroll in the evening while accompanied by a furry friend at the end of a leash for at least seven times, dropping by the newly constructed Cineplex twice, once to enjoy the opening and next, to watch a film for the sake of watching a film…………the list goes on and on...and all in the course of a month...just 30 days.

Sounds like the account of a couple in love, now doesn't it?

Recount this description to anyone, and they would tell you that the first image that pops into their head is one of two people walking hand in hand under the moonlight, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, only to see a light blush play across their cheeks.

And would you blame them for such a notion?

Well you and I wouldn't, but one Finnish male of 23 years old would vehemently deny any such implications, even if he did start to resemble a ripe strawberry the minute such words rolled off of your tongue; even if he and a certain someone did all the aforementioned list of activities…together…as in with each other.

"We are JUST good friends, having fun just hanging around each other……honestly that's what we are, and simply good friends…just good friends…good friends."

And as the voice drifts away, you would find yourself wondering, why the man repeatedly emphasized on the 'good friends' part, or why he sounded even faintly troubled when he came onto his deduction of 'simply good friends'……

Yes, Tino Väinämöinen was indeed troubled.

What had started out as merely two people hanging around each other had escalated into something that was well beyond his comprehension. It had happened while both the parties involved were as oblivious to it as mortals are of the Gods plans for them; just like they were to the thumping of their own hearts or the flutter of the millions of butterflies in the pit of their stomach.

Being in a state of mild denial of his own turbulent emotions, Tino did the only sensible thing he could think of. He blamed the clerk at the counter.

Honestly, it was all Feliks's fault.

All of it.

Starting from the way his simple query caused all the blood in his body to rush towards his cheeks and ears, to the way his heart started beating like it would never get the chance to beat again……all of it was his fault.

_And 'that' man's fault as well_…his brain added as an after thought.

* * *

It was an innocent assortment of a can of berries, a bag of flour and a dozen eggs that had started the whole god-forsaken conversation. And of course the fact that he was accompanied by a tall, intimidating man dressed in a solid black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, displaying the fine construction of flesh and blood, was an added incentive.

"Oh my! And just who is this, like, totally gorgeous hunk?"

Tino wanted to abandon his ingredients for the sponge cake then and there and make a dash for the exit. But no, the man in question just HAD to stand right behind him!

"Ummmm, he's Berwald. A friend."

"Like, really? A Friend? What kind of a 'friend'?"

The cross-dressing Pole behind the counter wiggled his crescent shaped eyebrows shamelessly.

"A good friend…"

Tino mumbled as he stole a glance at the man now standing next to him.

_They were good friends, right? Right?_

And leave it up to the self-proclaimed fashion expert, Feliks, to pick a fleeting look here and there. The man had to bite his lips so that he wouldn't drool on seeing the reaction he was getting from his favorite customer. So, he decided to pester the 'couple' standing before him a bit longer.

"A good 'friend', Tino? Like, you don't mean something else, hmmm?"

"Like what?"

He profusely regretted having ever asked that question. Actually, he even regretted not stocking up his kitchen before Berwald decided to stop by for their evening stroll with Hanatamago. But he regretted coming into the store even more, especially with Berwald.

"Oh Tino….!! You know what I mean……like, he totally suits you!"

A tinkle of soft laughter followed that remark.

"Eh?"

_I need to buy a roll of duct-tape to seal my mouth off before I do some major damage_…he thought internally.

Too bad for Tino, words were like arrows - never to be taken back once released.

"Like, he is so perfect for you! You two look totally good together…he isn't like, rough on you, now is he sweetie?"

_I am going to kill myself._

"NO NO NO! It isn't like that!! Not at all, tell him that Berwald…"

And hence Tino made his nth mistake of the day; looking at Berwald with a silent plea in his eyes, while a vibrant blush danced on said man's cheeks.

_Why is HE blushing? Scratch that, why is he staring at me like that? Why isn't he saying anything? _

As his eyes met Berwald's own bluish-green orbs, he found his heart beat jump a few decibels, the tune of 'lub-dub' filled his ears and he started to slip into an illusion where only two people were present, the atmosphere buzzing with the pounding of his heart.

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled him back into reality.

"Ahem, like, didn't I totally hit the mark about you two? Like, so cute~!"

The smug grin on the clerk's face said that he hadn't missed a second of Tino's mini escapade into wonderland.

"We are JUST good friends, having fun just hanging around each other……honestly that's what we are, and simply good friends…just good friends…good friends."

Tino clenched his hands as he strongly stated his relation to the star-struck man beside him, who added,

"Hn, we a'e."

"Yeah, like sure……go and have 'fun' with your flour and eggs and berries, now!!"

Feliks whispered to himself, not wanting to irate the man before him any more than he already had.

Storming out of the store with the Swede on his heels, Tino promptly jumped into his smart car, looking anywhere but the man by his side.

* * *

That evening, a certain puppy named Hanatamago sulked in a corner, as he was denied his usual stroll around the park.

A man named Berwald Oxenstierna also brooded in his studio apartment, but for different reasons.

Flopping on to his queen-sized round bed, his thoughts drifted towards the man he had recently befriended…the same man he found himself thinking of every time he saw a violet periwinkle growing near the road… the very man who made his insides warm up every time he caught a glimpse of his smile, or heard his laughter…and the man who had refused to meet his eyes the entire time they had their little snack…

_Just what did it all mean? _He wondered, right before dozing off.

* * *

* * *

I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update again, but apparently I am mishaps favorite daughter…almost poked my left eye out…so couldn't write anything for a few days, and was too depressed after my recovery (had to take care of University applications, depressing indeed after glancing at the zeros in the tuition fee section). *sigh* Anyhow, chapter 6 is here and I am all better now! And would you like to have a spin off of this story with another pairing?

Please continue to guide me along as you have done so far.

**Maikyaera:** I will most certainly make this story a priority to finish before I die! Hehe! Hope you find chapter 6 adorable as well.

**Misothekittyboy:** I would love to see that drawing that is if it wouldn't be too much of a trouble for you! And what a description….lol!!

**xXxSporkSistaxXx:** Thank you for holding my hand…don't let me die!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Shounen-ai:** It makes me laugh as well! Enjoy~

**Yuurei-san:** Thank you for that comment, I realized I should've added the translation with the main body in brackets…will do that for the next chapters…thanks! And I am glad that you enjoyed this story!

**SociopathLover:** This one's short! Yay! *sweat drops*

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** You are my oxygen cylinder…need another puff, care to give it to me? Hope this is to your liking!

**Bika-chan and Syous99:** Thank you SO very much for waiting for this chapter, hope it was worth it!

**Kenpachi-sama:** Plot bunnies say a few more may appear.

**Mirianna16:** I am an idiot…*hangs head*…thanks for the correction! XD

**LittleGirlInRed:** I used the 'Glossary of Finnish dishes' to find out the recipes…yummy…I drooled over my keyboard! *blush* As for Norway and Denmark, I want to write about them as well…

**Anina-chan:** Nope it's not weird at all, I do that every time I see a review! :P

Help me grow (taller)…feed me reviews!


	7. A Pesky Bug

**Disclaimer: **I am penniless...need I say more?

**Pairing: **Sufin.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

A Pesky Bug**

_**From: Tino**_

_**I am sorry, I don't think I can make it to tonight's game; I am completely swamped by meetings and clients. Sorry…**_

_**18:45 pm 13/6/10**_

The man reading the message snapped the slide down and tossed his cell phone on the bed, where it landed in the midst of crumpled t-shirts and tried jeans. What had been a trip resembling that of a giddy high-school teenager to find the right outfit, quickly turned out to be a sight of irritation, as Berwald slumped against the bed; head flopped backwards in exasperation.

It had been almost two weeks since he last saw the man who went by the name of Tino Väinämöinen. He hadn't seen the platinum blond, mauve eyed Finnish man after the rather disturbing conversation with the departmental store clerk. Thinking back on it, Berwald found himself wondering, what he had done wrong to cause the other man to avoid him like the plague.

Well, maybe the 'plague' part was a bit of an exaggeration…after all they had been exchanging mails to and fro, almost at an hourly interval. And if anyone were to read those texts, they could easily grasp the warmth hidden behind the words unsaid but heard none-the-less.

_**'Have U had lunch yet? Eat up or you'll turn skinny! =P'**_

_**'Hanatamago says not to work too late, listen to him! XD'**_

Berwald brought his enormous hands down to his eyes and a sigh escaped from his lungs.

Yes, the texts were all caring and almost always managed to turn his lips upwards, forming a rare smile that highlighted his broad jaw and cheekbones. But, words on a screen could only do so much, adding to the fact that not all the messages were aimed at making him smile. Messages like the one he received a couple of minutes ago were more than enough to bring back the dark clouds over his head, and cause his trade-mark frown to make an appearance.

Despite all the sweet (yes, he found those texts to be sweet and endearing, among many other things) words, Tino had managed to avoid seeing him over the past two weeks. It had been either meetings and clients or clients and meetings…the end result being the same…no Tino at sight.

After a month of stopping for lunches, strolling around the park and dining in that cozy little kitchen, Tino had become an addiction for Berwald. Every little thing about the man made him replay his memories a hundred times over in his head…like how he had moved his hands animatedly when recounting Hanatamago's latest adventure…or the way he stirred his tea clockwise and then anti-clockwise…or how his face lit up as he greeted him at the front door…or……..

There was no doubt about it, Tino was an addiction that intoxicated him in both his waking hours and his drowsy nights.

In less than the span of 30 days, he had made a place in Berwald's heart…a place even he wasn't aware of…a place where his heart would start to tap dance every time he would so much as glance at the other man… And he had no idea why his insides would feel warm and cold at the same time, or why he couldn't look away…or why he would dream of a field of Linnea; the pink flowers surrounding Tino in a soft embrace……

Probably that was the reason why he was unable to respond when the man (it was a man, right…?) at the store assumed that they were together, as more than friends…as something much more…

As lovers…partners…

And it was then that he found himself wondering, what if this was what his heart had wanted all along? What if he had never wanted Tino as a 'friend' to begin with? Perhaps that was what he had hoped all along…but the other man had fervently denied any claims indicating such a relationship…so where did that leave him?

Was that why Tino had been avoiding meeting him these past few days? Could it be that he sensed the way Berwald was feeling even before he himself figured it out?

"Aug'…"

Groaning to himself, he lifted his muscular frame off the hardwood floor and donned on a black leather jacket from the nearby rack, heading for the door.

If Tino refused to come and meet him, then he would go to him. Either way, he would open his heart to the young man…simply because it was unbearable to go on without him…to not even try to tell him how much he meant to him...and not just as a friend...

Hidden somewhere under a blanket or two, a man in his twenties sighed dejectedly as he hit the send button on his cell phone…he wasn't sure why…but it seemed he was unable to face a particular Berwald Oxenstierna without having his heart do back flips, or his eyes shamelessly wandering all over the man…his strong arms that had broken his fall more than once…his deep voice that had soothed his worries away…his hauntingly beautiful eyes that seemed to have captivated his very soul……

And he had missed all that and more every time he had replied to Berwald's invites to sit for a cup of coffee or get together for lunch, with a 'sorry, I am busy'.

_Maybe I should to pay him a visit?_

_No……it's better if I avoid him for a while…not when I am down with this bizarre illness…_

Or so he thought.

* * *

**Linnea Borealis or Twinflower** is the **national flower of Sweden**. Named after Linnaeus (the Swedish 'father of taxonomy'), Linnéa is a very delicate wild plant - just about 1 in. high - growing in the deep shadow of Northern spruce forests. The plant has two flowers on top of each very thin stem. Foliage is in the form of creeping runners growing in deep moss. The flowers are pink, bell-like, and very fragrant and grow in pairs.

Okay, I am actually a bit worried about what I did in this chapter, and would love to hear your opinions on it. On a brighter note, I got into the university I applied to way back when… XD

Now on to replying my lovely reviewers…

**Maikyaera:** Oh Feliks indeed! Hehe! Please do tell how you find chapter 7 to be…*insert anxious face*

**LittleGirlInRed:** Thanks…I will keep that pair in mind…though it will feature our lovely vet more…me think…hope you like chapter 7!

**Bika-chan:** Feliks proves once more what good natured teasing can make people do! Thanks!

**Seamus1995:** I am glad you liked the story so far…thanks for the correction.

**Misothekittyboy:** Any scene that you feel like drawing…how about one with Berwald, Tino and Hanatamago watching TV? Hope you enjoy chapter 7!

**A Girl Called Fabian:** Thank you for such encouraging words…yes, we most certainly will see more of Mathew…though I am not sure if it would be in this fiction…please watch over me! (Ow…I sound like I am asking my god-mother or something… :P)

**Kenpachi-sama:** I wonder that as well…

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** I luffles you as well…for being an awesomely regular reviewer…(yay I got my first fanfiction proposal) :P

**Purplecatgirl:** Francis was meant to be creepy in a loving way, and Hanatamago is an important character in my story, so congrats on hitting the right note there! I am far from offended actually, I am just glad that you liked this story; I look forward to your response to chapter 7!

**Ripan and Anina-chan:** Thank you!! XD

Reviews are my anti-depressants.

(Remember, a depressed writer leads to angst and character murder.)


	8. And the Rain Continued to Fall

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I own everything...muhahahaha!

**Pairings: **Sufin.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

And The Rain Continued To Fall**

It had started out as the faintest of drizzle, the little drops of rain barely making anyone run for shelter. And so when those tiny drops morphed into big, spots of wet puddle, it was no surprise that everyone dashed for the nearest place with a roof, the popular choice being a nearby café owned by a jovial Spanish man.

What was unusual was the sight of a man walking in the midst of the armory of rain pellets, dodging every other pedestrian without blinking, his eyes focused but dazed at the same time; as if looking at something beyond the vision of the naked eye. His jaws tightly clenched, pale, parched lips firmly pressed against each other.

That man was none other than Berwald Oxenstierna, a man nearing his 25th birthday, give or take a few weeks.

It would have taken a very keen observer to notice the rippling of the muscles on his otherwise empty mask of a face from time to time. The reason behind them…?

Fear, anxiety and anticipation.

If you have ever felt like your stomach weighed about a ton and your legs had frozen stiff but could still be moved, and your head was filled with the buzzing of a swarm of angry wasps, and your mouth dry and your throat as rough as sand paper, then you could easily relate to Berwald's condition. Well his physical one at least…as for his state of mind, you would have had to fallen for a certain Finn.

Yes, Berwald Oxenstierna was in love, a little fact he came to stumble onto somewhere between his house and the quaint café at the corner.

"I lo'e Tino…I l've hi'…I l've him…I…"

He was frantically whispering that three word sentence as if it was his link to this world of the living, as if it was his sense of being.

When Berwald had stormed out of his studio apartment earlier that evening, he was still hesitant to label the rumbling feeling in his chest as love. His turbulent heart was much too insecure to delve into the technicality of the feelings, but was busier realizing that whatever he felt was beyond the normalcy of mere 'friendship'.

And so as he weaved his way through the rain, the wetness, the crowd of people jostling past him, he had an epiphany.

He was head over heels in love with the man called Tino Väinämöinen. As in love love; where you want to see the other person as frequently as possible, where you want to simply feel the warmth of fingers entwined around your own or where a cord is plucked somewhere somehow in your heart every time your eyes catch a glimpse of unshed tear sparkling at the corner of their eyes and you suddenly feel a lump in your throat and you can't swallow 'cause you are too caught up trying to take in anything and everything about them.

Yes. He was in love.

Lost in his thoughts, he amazingly managed to end up before the cherry tinted door of a modest cottage, 30 minutes away from his own home, hair dripping wet from the onslaught of rain.

Only then did the full reality hit him like a bus with its brakes cut.

_I am standing before Tino's house…I am standing…oh Gud…what am I going to do?_

Half wanting to turn around and make a mad dash into the night, he chose to smartly tap on the door, well as smartly as he could with a trembling fist.

Two knocks and not a single peep.

Thinking that the man in question was truly stuck in some meeting with boring clients, he was about to take his leave, albeit dejectedly that the door swung open to reveal a slender built young man, dressed in pajamas decorated with brown bears with party hats.

"Eeeep! Berwald……you're soaking wet!"

Tino exclaimed as he stared at his sudden visitor.

"Hn…I'e go' som'thin' to sa' to you."

"That can wait; you're going to catch a cold if you stay like that!"

"No, it 'an't!"

Tino jerked upwards in surprise as a hand grabbed his own with trembling fingers.

"Berw…."

"I lo'e you…I l've you Ti'o!"

Despite the rumbling rain outside, despite the soft tenor that shook with every syllable, Tino heard each and every word that had left the others lips loudly and clearly.

So palpably that he was shaking at his very core. It was as though the storm was no longer outside, but rather inside his very being; churning like a coiling snake, ready to unleash its fury at any second.

"I…I…Berwald…I…ummmm…I…."

He could feel the intensity in the man's gaze as it remained hovering over his form, swallowing him up in a tempest of turbulent and conflicting emotions.

"I…I can't…I mean…I don't know…I don't know…I…"

The clammy hand holding his own had disappeared as its owner slowly backed away from him, his pupils dilated as he took in the stream of tears running across Tino's face.

With one final look as if to sear the visage of Tino in his mind forever, Berwald darted away from the door, leaving behind the cries of a startled and confused young man.

"Berwald…wait….Berwald…WAIT!"

Tino rushed out of his house, the front door banging sharply as he swung it back on his way out.

"Wait, Berwald! Please! Wait."

Half sobbing and soaked to his bones, Tino looked around him, trying to make out the silhouette of the man who had disappeared into the merciless rain.

"Berwald! BERWALD!"

Somewhere nearby a dog yelped as his master howled into the night, his tears mingling into the rain.

* * *

Okay first, sorry for the delay. I turned 18 yesterday (29th April). I am actually kind of worried about this chapter. I tried to write something dramatic and slightly laced with angst, but I am not sure how well it turned out. So please do tell me! *insert nervous look*

**I'e go' som'thin' to sa' to you **= I've got something to say to you.

**Gud** is God in Swedish.

Now for the replies to the charming reviews.

**Maikyaera:** I remembered you asking to see a few more text messages in between these two, so I tried to incorporate it into the last chapter. I hope chapter 8 is up to your par.

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** lmao…smack sense into Tino…haha! Your reviews are always so fun to read. I hope I get one again for this chapter as well.

**Ripan:** I read that Sweden doesn't have a national flower, so I decided to go with what the majority agrees on. I am sorry to hear that you had a bad evening, and I am glad to have made you smile at least a bit more. Please guide me in the future as well.

**Kenpachi-sama:** I won't kill a character……………I think! =P

**Demoness Drakon:** I am glad you found it to be good. Hope chapter 8 is to your liking as well.

**Purplecatgirl:** You are not strange, it's quite cute actually! I am really happy that you like my writing style.

**A Girl Called Fabian:** Do you like chapter 8? Please do let me know.

**S.I.R.E. Ruby-san and Bika-chan:** Thank you SO SO much! Hope this was to your liking as well.

**Anina-chan:** I am psychic…hehe… I am really honored that I 'own' you text books and can make you squeal…so tell me; did you squeal after reading this?

**Cravingvanilla, Talentless Freak and Pianoislove:** I am giddy with such kind words, thank you! XD

**Nyou:** Yeah, I have been told that before. I will correct it once the story is completed, thanks for the input.

It's raining over here; can I have a torrent of reviews?

*puppy eyes*


	9. A Dreamy Reality

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I have to answer that?

**Pairing:** Sufin.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

A Dreamy Reality**

Pipip. Pipip. Pipip. Pipip. Pipip. Pipip. Pipip.

"Augh! Enough already."

A pale hand rose out from the layers of sheets, silencing the shrill monotone of the offending alarm with a slam that clearly stemmed from pent up frustration with life.

A not-so subtle yawn escaped peach colored lips as a pair of mauve eyes stared at the hour hand of the clock that pointed towards 9.

After much fumbling with the bed sheets, a triumphant smile was etched on a heart-shaped face with a blackberry nestled in one hand. Said phone was stabbed away as the man with a bird's nest for hair looked through the IDs popping up on his cell phone.

Two mails from the office, one voice mail from an obnoxiously persistent Frenchman, but not a single peep from a certain number saved under the name of Berwald Oxenstierna.

None, nada, zip, zilch, nil.

Not even bothering to hide his disappointment Tino Väinämöinen flopped back on the bed, the phone clutched tightly in the palm of his right hand. A heavy sigh filled the room as he closed his eyes; as if trying to block out the rest of the world from his field of view.

"Damn it! What's happening?"

He mumbled to himself, as if expecting the answer to somehow materialize in his bedroom. While the answer failed to make an appearance, a small ball of fur did introduce itself to Tino's exposed stomach.

"Ooof! Ooof!"

Black beady eyes stared into his own violet orbs, and a pink tongue darted out from behind a row of sharp canines to gently lick his cheeks.

A soft ripple of laughter followed the mellow, yet energetic barks.

"Alright, alright! I am up!"

Gently lifting the small white Bolognese pup off his lap and onto the floor, he made his way to the shower.

As the cold water cascaded down his shivering lean frame, he found himself trembling in remembrance to a similar downpour; one that had ruthlessly washed away the warmth that had accumulated over the months, weeks, hours, minutes and seconds.

Clutching his head in his quivering hands, he slid down the coffee colored tiles, the water pouring from the shower head.

"Why………?"

His breath hitched, as he tried to stop a sob from raking up his body.

"Berwald. Berwald. Berw…"

Hugging his knees tightly as he whispered that name, he cried, for the nth time in the last 168 hours.

Seven days.

It had been exactly a week since the night Berwald showed up at his door, drenched from the rain outside, pouring out his heart to him, only to run off into the dead of the night, leaving behind a baffled, shocked and scared Tino in the middle of the road.

Since that day, regardless of how many times he had tried to contact the man, he had been met with

'The number you have dialed is currently unavailable, please try later. Thank you.'

He had left countless voicemails for the man, saying how much he wanted to meet up with him, how much he missed him, and that he had been thinking about him for a painfully long time, and how sorry he was for not being able to give him a response on that fateful night. For not being to tell him what his heart truly felt, and for letting his fears get the better of him.

Yes, truth be told he was petrified when the older male professed his love for him. It wasn't because of who confessed but rather what was said that terrified him to his very soul.

Love.

It was just too strong a word for him.

The minute it escaped Berwald's lips, he felt as though he was being bound by heavy chains that simply refused to let him breathe. He couldn't move an inch, and the sense of falling down a dark, eerie pit unlocked a buried chest of emotions. Emotions that were meant to have been hidden in the farthest corners of his hearts. Emotions that were born the day he had to lower the casket carrying his mothers' fragile body into the ground.

Losing his mother at an early age of thirteen had made the next few years of his existence a living hell. Passed down from relatives to foster families, his sense of bearing was more damaged than he admitted himself. Not being able to belong anywhere for over five years was too deep rooted a fear for him to discard in a matter of hours.

When Berwald had spoken of his feelings, Tino's immediate thought was of Berwald deserting him; leaving him alone one day, just like his mother had…just like his father did. After all, didn't they say the same thing before they were taken away from him by the cruel hands of fate? What was to stop the man he had met months ago from falling into the same routine as well?

_Then, why am I feeling as though my heart has been ripped into two? _

As the last remnant of his tired sobs left his body, he propped himself up.

When he finally managed to dry himself off, an hour had passed by.

Giving Hanatamago his feed, he settled for a cup of lemon tea and nothing else, his appetite non-existent.

As he sat at the counter staring at his cell phone, he felt a small tug on his pants. Looking down, he found his adorable little puppy with the leash in its mouth.

"Alright, let's go for a walk, okay?"

The wispy breeze that swept over his body carried off a small portion of the turbulence around him with it. With a cheerful puppy by his side, even he felt as though he was waking up from a long and dreadful nightmare.

Lost in his thoughts, his grip on the leash slackened, and the perky dog took full advantage of it. Barking along the bushes, chasing down a fluttering butterfly, Hanatamago bounced up and down, leaving behind a startled Finn on his trail.

"Come back here, Hanatamago! Hanatamago!"

So engrossed he was in running behind the energetic pup that he almost didn't see the timid man appear at his side, clutching the pup in question in his arms.

"Tino! Hey, Tino!"

Turning around, his eyes fell on the soft features of Mathew Williams.

"Ah, Mathew! It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has been. Though that's good, 'cause that means Hanatamago has been healthy, eh?"

The Canadian laughed at his own joke, half expecting the other man to follow suit like usual.

"Tino, is there something wrong?"

Concern laced his voice as he took in account the puffiness of his friends' eyes; angst vividly etched on the others face.

"I am fine, don't worry."

"You say that while looking like that? What happened? And please don't say nothing happened."

"I…I…Berwald…he…I…"

"Sssh! It's okay, it's okay. Come on; let's sit over there on that bench alright? Now please stop crying, okay Tino?"

A sniff was the only answer he got.

"Now tell me what happened from the start."

As Tino echoed the incidence on the rainy night, Mathew couldn't help but want to smack both parties involved. Berwald for not staying to hear Tino's side of the story and Tino for being scared to come to terms with his own feelings. But at the same time, he could still empathize with them as well. And so he did what any friend would do, prod his love-struck friend's heart.

"You're scared aren't you? And not because he is a man as well, right?"

"Hmmm."

"It's okay to be scared Tino. Strong emotions like love can be frightening at times. But the question is do we let ourselves be scared out of being in love? Do we close our hearts, hoping that it would keep the fear at bay?"

"But…I haven't been able to reach him for over a week. What if he doesn't want someone like me anymore? What if…?"

"There are no what ifs, Tino. Regardless of what he might think of you now, if you don't get to tell him how you feel you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Do you want that, Tino?"

"No, I don't. I want to tell him that I am scared, but not of him, but of myself. I want to tell him that he means the world to me, that he has a place in my heart. I want to tell him that I am in love with him…Jumala…I love him!"

"There you go. Now try telling HIM what you've just told me."

"I…I will. I am going to tell that to his face. You're right, even if I am scared, if I don't try I will never know, and I don't want to live with that."

"Good for you!

A jovial Mathew patted his back, encouragement lining his every word.

"Thank you SO much, Mathew!"

"I am just glad to have been of help. So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I am going to go over to Berwald's place right now. I should've just done that from the start. But first I need to take Hanatamago back home."

"Don't worry about him, leave him to me. It's the weekends, so the clinic is half-day, I can look after him till you get back."

"Thanks a lot, man! So, I'll leave him in your care. Ummm…wish me luck."

"Remember to breathe, Tino."

A small chuckle issued from Tino as he sprinted off to hail a cab, leaving behind Mathew to muse over the swaying of the heart.

"It must be nice to be able to love someone like that. I wish I could feel that way as well."

He whispered out loud to no one in particular. Little did he know, he was well on his way to get his wish granted, as a pair of intent eyes traced the outline of his image holding a snow white pup close to his heart.

But that's another story, for another time. For now, let's go back to Tino standing before Berwald's apartment.

He rapped the door enough to wake up the sleeping dead mustering up his courage and the need to tell his feelings to the man, and he indeed did wake someone up; a tall, brooding, heart-broken Swede to be exact.

"Tin…?"

Before Berwald could get over the initial shock of seeing the man haunting his nights standing on his doorway, he lost whatever function his brain had as a pair of soft lips pressed against his own in a fleeting kiss.

"W'at…T'no…?"

"I am in love with you Berwald. I love you!"

Facing a blushing Tino whose voice shook with every word, but whose eyes never wavered from his own, Berwald did the only think he could think of at that moment.

He pulled the younger man against him, sealing their embrace with a kiss that felt as though it had stopped the very essence of time in itself.

If Tino had thought of the moments before this as a nightmare, then right now, he felt as though he was living a dream that was very much real…as real as the firm lips against his, the strong arms that were now cradling him.

And even though they both had plenty of questions to ask each other, none of them broke the enchantment they had created around them. Because, they both knew, there would be plenty of time for answers.

For now they would just enjoy this dreamy reality.

* * *

**Jumala** is God in Finnish.

Dear God that was LONG! Damn I gave Tino such a sad past, I am sorry. Please do tell me how this was and would you like an epilogue to this chapter, 'cause I plan on writing one.

And I am really happy that so many people reviewed and wished me happy birthday. XD

**Tino Vainamoinen, PianoIsLove, S.I.R.E. Ruby-san, A Girl Called Fabian and Demoness Drakon:** Thank you people SO much for saying such nice things! Really I have nothing more to say! Enjoy chapter 9!

**Maikyaera:** Thanks a lot for your help earlier; you really helped me out a lot! Please do tell how you found this one to be.

**LittleGirlInRed:** hehe thanks!

**Kenpachi-sama:** Over 90 out of? :P Just kidding, I am just happy that you liked it.

**Lightning-Destructive-Light:** Thanks! XD

**Shounen-Ai:** I am beyond flattered, oh n by the way awesome job with the Ask series, loved the background narration. XD

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:** Your smacking habit is contagious…lol! Thanks for that EPIC review, best of luck with your SATs (English is a disaster zone there *sniff*)!

**TinyFlame4:** Your birthday singing abilities are better than mine! Thanks for that lovely review.

**Talentless Freak:** I am really sorry to hear that, I wrote about 3 versions and that was the one that made more sense. I hope chapter 9 doesn't let you down.

**Anina-chan:** hehe I appreciate Poland as well…ooooooooh whose name is on it now? *sneaky eyes* (Yes, I love to tease!) XD

**iCheyenna**: Thanks! XD

**Rainak:** haha that would be pretty cool if I could set it up like that…I am glad to hear you say such nice things, my style changed over the days. Ah yes I did almost poke my left eye out in my sleep. Hope you like chapter 9!

Picks up her just-turned-two niece,

"Pleath pleath pleath review pweopel!"

(You dare say no to those big, round eyes?)


	10. Found At Last

**Disclaimer: **After 10 chapters, I still own nothing! XD

**Pairing: **SuFin.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

Found At Last**

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!"

A large cheer erupted through the room, while confetti's were thrown in the air and glasses clinked, full of red wine and beer or plain, simple orange juice.

Another year has come and gone, towing a fresh start in its wake. For the small but vibrant group of friends sitting in the living room of the serene little cottage before a large plasma screen TV, it was the beginning of another memorable year. Another year filled with joy and sorrow, the good and the bad.

"Guys, the little ones should get to bed already."

A raspy voice laced with maternal concern broke the chorus of adults wishing each other a warm and slightly alcohol induced New Year.

"Hmm. Y'u a'e righ'. Of' to bed, y'u ki's!"

A gruff tone reassured the two 12 years old drooling in the corner that yes, it was indeed the time for them to drool some where else, preferably on their bed sheets and pillows.

"Awww come on! It's not fair that you get to stay up all night! It's not fair."

"Yeah, well life's not supposed to be fair kids!"

"Hey now!"

A dull thud followed as the nearby bag of chips found home on top of the head of a Danish man.

"Now, now, like off to beds you kids. We grown-ups have like, totally grown-up things to do besides ACK-!"

Another dull thud, this time a rather puffed up pillow.

"I'll tuck the two of you in, alright?"

The taller of the two kids with sun-kissed blonde hair sighed in resignation, mumbling phrases such as 'jerk adults' or 'stupid, stupid grown-up things', under his breath. The other pubescent youth took hold of his hands and in a shaky tone whispered,

"I'll tell you a story about pirates and hidden treasures tonight, ok?"

Swinging his smaller companions hand with as much gusto as he could muster at 12 am, the boy called Peter dragged his feet and best friend of 5 years, Raivis, right behind him.

Following the soft footsteps descending down the winding stairs that lead to the children's room, the silhouette of a man in his late twenties appeared, clad in jeans and a white shirt, an identical assortment of clothing hanging on to the shelf of a Swede man with a pair of spectacles perched high up on his nose.

"Finally man, like we can totally get smashed!"

A man dressed in an ensemble of a pink top, black leather pants and a feathered scarf grabbed the nearest can of beer and promptly emptied its contents down his throat in one gulp.

"Eeeh! You're supposed to be the designated driver!"

"Driver-shmriver! Let's totally p-a-r-t-y!"

Slugging an arm around the brunette next to him, Feliks nuzzled into the crook of the other man's neck, who went by the name of Toris; his boyfriend of two years.

Heaving a sigh, the Finnish owner of the house tapped the shoulder of the man standing next to him; a golden ring nestled in his left ring-finger.

"Looks like you'll be the one to drive them off again, Berwald."

"Hnnn."

"It's the same every year, eh?"

A soft tenor chuckled, belonging to a strawberry blonde with violet eyes and the name Mathew Williams, who had snuggled closer to the muscular frame next to him while a pale hand gently traced circles on his back.

"Yeah, it is actually. Too bad Elizaveta couldn't make it this year though."

"Well she did just get married to that Austrian guy, so..."

As Tino Väinämöinen gazed up at the face of the man bearing a ring with the exact same pattern as him on his right hand, he couldn't help but smile.

Despite all the ruckus, the crazy drunk talk and persistent children, he would gladly spend every year exactly like this one…simply because a certain man named Berwald Oxenstierna has decided to stay by his side…not for forever, but rather for the minutes slowly rolling by and making a path for the present.

After all isn't that what finding that special person is all about?

* * *

**Y'u a'e righ'. Of' to bed, y'u ki's.** = You are right. Off to bed, you kids.

Since it's the epilogue, it's shorter than my usual chapters...but that's not the end for this couple! Want to know more about what happened during the 4 year gap? There will be a companion piece called "Snippets" featuring them up on fanfiction by tomorrow evening.

As for who's watching Mattie, do suggest whom you want to see him with...and which idiot nominated Feliks as the designated driver? *authoress raises hand* XP

There that's the end; I still don't believe it has ended though.

I am forever grateful to those kind people who have reviewed, a HUGE thank you to **xXxSilverMoonxXx, LittleGirlInRed, Shounen-ai, Bika-chan, Anina-chan, PianoIsLove, Ripan, Misothekittyboy, Maikyaera, A Girl Called Fabian, S.I.R.E. Ruby-san, Kenpachi-sama, 65RoyMustang, Calcara, ShiniChan13, SonChin, Rainak, TinyFlame4, TheEvilMuffinToaster, Kalikuvaz, kind-of-heart, The Four Horseman of the End, Lightning-Destructive-Light, iCheyenna**; and those who have added it to their favorite story list, alert list. Really, the support I got was beyond my imaginations.

(If I have missed anyone at all, I apologize sincerely.)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

Reviews are directly proportional to writing speed for the next story.**  
**


End file.
